


without realising (my heart is fluttering)

by yujaewin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujaewin/pseuds/yujaewin
Summary: When it takes seven years of bread throwing and crying in libraries to realise you might be in love with a boy - he's probably the one.(Or Donghyuck really knows how to get on Mark's nerves and the boy just so happens to be his supreme rival.)





	without realising (my heart is fluttering)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seikura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikura/gifts).



“Oh for god's sake Lee Donghyuck, I'm not trying to kill you!”

 

“Mark Lee asked me on a date, a date with death, prepare my funeral Jungwoo.”

 

Donghyuck’s tone was bordering on dramatic - ridiculous even - as the boy wistfully swept to and fro, hand on head. Mark only groaned, staring down at his feet to hide the very evident blush rising up his face.

 

“Aww, now he's blushing, Jungwoo look at him!” The cooing was the reason Mark oh-so-hated Donghyuck, the patronising voice he used could only be described as down right annoying.

 

“You're such an idiot! This is the first time I try and be nice to you in seven years and all I get is this.” Mark gestured to Donghyuck in general, arms waving in a flustered fashion as he turned on his heel, stalking away from the boy he thought he could never admit his feelings to. But he could, and he did, he just didn't receive the reply he'd so desperately wanted.

 

What exactly had gone wrong between him and Donghyuck? For that, Mark thought as he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, you would need to go back to the very first day, the sorting hat was the one to blame if you stripped away everything to the barest detail.

 

✧*。 1st year   ✧*。

 

Mark was excited. Bouncing on his heels as he clutched onto his robes, He knew that he had finally done it. He was going to Hogwarts at long last, the seven years ahead were to be filled with friendships and magic and creatures beyond the realms of his imagination. As a half-blood, his parents had been almost certain Mark would attend, he was glad they were right. It was all he'd talked about through the summer, his father rushing around trying to find trinkets and memoirs from his own Hogwarts days, his mother sitting idly by and watching the scene with amusement. That day was when his letter had arrived, sealed with a red wax stamp, crisp calligraphy decorating the front.

 

Their trip to Diagon Alley had been amusing to say the least, since Mark's mother had only heard of the place she was gasping and rushing around, smile wide and eyes a glow. Mark had picked out a small blonde feline, naming her 'Lion’ for good measure. Mark really wanted to be in Gryffindor and he would try any means necessary to get in.

 

But, just as soon as the excitement had settled within him, clambering off the train with his backpack in tow, something decided to give.

 

“Hey noodle head! What's with the hair?” A roar of high-pitched laughter pierced Mark's ear drums from directly beside him and made him stumble back in surprise, giving the boy who had shouted no answer to his rude question.

 

“Ignoring isn't a good tactic punk, see you around noodles.” The boy scoffed, strutting away with his chin held high as a group around him laughed at Mark's situation.

 

Well, things certainly could've gone better.

 

Mark decided to follow the crowd, wandering towards the great hall, head hung and shoulders slumped forward, a small pout evident on his lips. Mark's hairstyle wasn't exactly his choice, the locks were getting - as his father called it - out of hand. 

 

A sudden tap on his shoulder brought Mark out of his forlorn daze, staring up (a lot) at the person who had reached out to him. 

 

“Hi, I'm Yukhei! I noticed you were looking a little down and I was wondering if I could walk with you?” The cheery and pleasant tone of Yukhei's voice could've been heard miles away, he was simply that loud. But Mark took it in his stride and nodded with a grin.

 

“Sure, I'd be more than okay with that, I'm Mark by the way.”

 

“Cool, I'm- wait I already said my name didn't I…” A small awkward laughter escaped the tall boy and Mark nodded once again.

 

It was then, Mark knew he'd found a friend, maybe he was not the forever kind, but maybe he was.

 

Sat down in the great hall, Mark could finally appreciate the school he was going to be living in for seven years, breathing in slowly and practically holding his breath as Professor McGonagall read through a long list of names. He noticed that his own name was close, fists clenching and unclenching at the thought that he might not be in Gryffindor, that he might be in a house other than the one he had dreamed about. Mark tried not to panic, he really did, but it was hard.

 

Beads of sweat started to form on his face as McGonagall announced his name. He walked forward, strides uncertain and shaken. Out the corner of his eye, Yukhei was smiling, a large ear-to-ear grin making Mark feel slightly less like he was about to die. Slightly.

 

“Ah, Mark Lee, your father should've told us you'd be here this time around.” The patronising, croaky voice of the sorting hat cackled and echoed throughout the room, making heads turn. 

 

“You're quite the talented one I see… I wonder what house you'd be best in.” Mark could practically feel the hat smirk and he willed it to stop making him feel so embarrassed, it didn't work.

 

“Maybe… Gryffindor!” 

 

A loud cheer erupted and Mark almost fainted in relief, finally releasing the breath he'd been holding. He stood up to leave, take his rightful place at his house table when the event happened. A loud rip and tripping of feet sent Mark cascading to the floor, the hat being thrown as well. He'd ripped his robes and slipped? Great.

 

The room fell silent except for a single, high-pitched laughter, practically giggling at the sight of Mark's splayed limbs.

 

“Oh my god, noodle hair, you're hilarious!”

 

And that was the final straw.

 

Mark lunged forward and grabbed the guys foot, making him trip over and into a table, squishing the sorting hat who made some garbled sounds as if it was cursing. The entire room collectively gasped, students and teachers alike rushing over to oversee the chaos.

 

After near-wrestling with the boy for half a minute, both were dragged to their feet by a disapproving Hagrid, who simply shook his head and was asked to take them away.

 

Before such a thing could happen, the boy clung onto the sorting hat shoving it on his head with a mischievous grin.

 

“Donghyuck Lee, Slytherin!”

 

That was how their story soon turned from petty first year fighting, to full out war.

 

✧*。 2nd year   ✧*。

 

It was the Christmas of Mark’s second year, Yukhei dragging him down through the winding corridors of their dorms towards the common room. Everything was going past him in a blur, a version of events he wasn’t quite sure he wished to repeat having happened since he’d first arrived in Hogwarts. Donghyuck, as it turned out, was the picture perfect Slytherin - if perfect meant that he liked to cause more trouble than good, with Mark being his target.

 

First year had been complete and utter hell, Mark being followed by sneers and comical stares. It appeared that he was even more clumsy than he originally thought, causing quite the spectacle during his first flying lesson, in which he’d spent more time stuck in a tree than on the ground. Donghyuck had laughed so hard he began wheezing, Mark had decided he hated the boy.

 

The avoiding continued but it never fully worked, Donghyuck enjoyed sensationalising Mark’s every move, and not in a nice way. Yukhei became almost his personal bodyguard, the boys stature and intimidating gaze coming in handy every so often.

 

But now it was Christmas, Mark was a twelve year old and this was still his favourite time of year of course. His parents had promised to send him something, although they had given him no clues as to what it would be. 

 

“Markie~ Stop zoning out bro!” Yukhei practically shouted in his ear, making the smaller boy yelp and whack Yukhei's arm in surprise, earning a pout and a huff. It was all in good sport thankfully, the two of them were as close as close could be.

 

Suddenly, the two found themselves in front of what could only be described as the biggest present pile Mark had ever seen. Both of the were the first to be graced with such a sight and they instantly began to rummage through the gifts to find their own. It only took Yukhei two minutes of gangly limb throwing and vicious discarding to discover a small box shaped curiosity, the wrapping a stark gold with a red ribbon adorning the top.

 

“I swear my Mum’s handwriting was neater than this…” Yukhei questioned out loud, scratching the back of his head as he sat down to open the gift. The pair thought nothing of it and Mark watched his friend untie the ribbon, opening the box’s ornate lid.

 

_ Bang. _

 

A flash of colour exploded onto Mark’s face, Yukhei having thrown the present in shock, he could feel the glitter on his scalp as his face fell.

 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry…” Yukhei whispered and bit his lip, reaching out to brush some of the glitter from Mark’s face but the boy swatted his hand away, looking down to read a note that had fallen in his lap.

 

‘Merry Christmas boys, I hope you’re ready for today’s festivities! Love, Donghyuck.’

 

Mark growled, eyeing Yukhei with a clenched jaw.

 

“I guess that’s one point to Donghyuck? I think payback is more than necessary.”

 

The smirk on Mark’s lips would have sent the evilest man to his knees, begging for forgiveness, Donghyuck may have been quick witted, but Mark was quicker.

 

When the second colourful glitter bomb exploded at exactly 10am in the Slytherin Common Room, the only screams heard were that of the boy Mark had come to resent so much.

 

Vengeance was surely the sweetest gift he’d ever given.

 

✧*。 3rd year   ✧*。

 

“No way… Yukhei you can’t be serious! You told me you’d switched the classes so we were together, not a million miles apart!” The whines coming from Mark could’ve been heard from the depths of the forbidden forest, pitiful and bordering on angry, the boy was just about ready to swing a fist in the direction of his best friends face.

 

“I tried my best Mark, and for the record, the classrooms are less than a hundred metres away, not a million.” 

 

The smaller boy huffed, turning away and strutting down the corridor, third year had begun with an eerily peaceful air, Donghyuck seemingly having no tricks left up his sleeve. But that didn’t mean Mark was off the hook completely, him and Yukhei shared no classes this year which meant he had to face one of his biggest problems - socialising. It was well known that most Gryffindors were out going and could find friends easily, Mark unfortunately was not part of the majority, preferring to stick to what he knew - in this case what he knew was Yukhei and Yukhei only.

 

He quietly began to make his way to the charms classroom, holding onto his collection of books and writing equipment. Mark had a feeling that maybe this lesson wouldn’t go so well, he’d heard there was a new teacher and students always enjoyed to mess around with such professors.

 

Sitting down at the back, Mark took the time to glance around the room. There was only a few people inside besides himself, including Jungwoo - Donghyuck’s best friend and was well known for being nothing alike his fellow Slytherin’s. Jungwoo, as Yukhei had told him, was the epitome a softness, a cutie and a naive baby. Well, at least when Yukhei rambled to him that was all he’d heard until the boy had muffled his squealing in a pillow, saving Mark from more rambling and Yukhei’s blushing.

 

The classroom itself was quite small and quaint, dainty potion jars and worn posters decorating the walls and shelves. Chairs and desks centred around a platform from which the professor would deliver the lesson, the contents of which no one could begin to guess since a new teacher meant an unpredictable lesson plan.

 

“Right class- Wait, why are there only five of you? Oh well, let’s get started!” A light hearted voice broke Mark from his thoughts as he faced in the direction of their new teacher. The man wore a tight fitting suit with a quirky bright yellow bowtie, his smile beaming as he all but skipped to the centre of the room.

 

“Hello everyone, I’m Professor Jung, but you can call me Jaehyun - if you want - I mean, I’m only twenty one so I’m not that old yet!” The chirpy and cheerful tone instantly made Mark feel at ease, maybe his lessons wouldn’t be so bad this year, Jaehyun seemed nice enough and Mark was sure he’d seen his face around before, maybe he was the head boy once upon a time?

 

“Watch out idiots!” A sudden screaming voice raced past Mark without warning, a broomstick hurtling into the room as a figure crashed into a pile of textbooks. Jungwoo was suddenly sent into a fit of airy giggles, clutching his stomach as he rushed to help up whoever had entered the room.

 

It wasn’t until the person had stood up, tan skin and piercing gaze meeting Mark’s shocked face, that he realised just who it was. Oh god. Oh no. There was no way in hell this was happening.

 

“Mark Lee?!”

 

“Donghyuck?!”

 

The pair eyed each other for several seconds before Jaehyun cleared his throat and the scene returned to normal, both boys turning back to their respective seats.

 

Mark couldn’t help but think as he returned that something had changed, Donghyuck had changed, the boys eyes no longer harboured a joking gaze but rather something more sinister. 

 

He didn’t want to be on the receiving end of the gaze any longer.

 

As it turned out, Donghyuck too had sensed a change, why hadn’t Mark retorted, done anything joking in return? Maybe it was his stupid pubescent mindset, but, Mark looked stupidly handsome and that only made Haechan hate him even more.

 

✧*。 4th year   ✧*。

 

“I dare you to do it Kim Jungwoo, I dare you.” The last three words were emphasised with such a sense of urgency that Jungwoo almost felt pressured. But in truth, that’s exactly what was going on. Donghyuck had truly changed within the last year, their fourth year only served as a reminder that their friendship was different. Donghyuck’s eyes no longer held a spark, they looked lonely - isolated even. He was much more bark than bite nowadays, preferring to shout and scream at anyone who cornered him and Jungwoo - his best friend - was helpless.

 

“But Hyuck, he doesn’t even like me-”

 

“He does, the stupid tall ass loves you, now go ask him to the ball and put me out of my misery.”

 

The red haired boy huffed in annoyance, folding his arms as he gestured to the person in question. Yukhei was in the library, sleeves rolled up as he peered over a book, hastily writing an essay for their upcoming potions assignment. Jungwoo had finished the work days ago and had spent the remainder of his time working up the courage to ask Yukhei out, to the Yule Ball to be exact.

 

“That’s strange, Mark isn’t here too?” A quiet whine escaped Donghyuck’s lips, which did not go unnoticed by Jungwoo.

 

“Why on earth would that matter Hyuck, I thought you hated Mark?”   
  
“I do.” Another whine.

 

“Then why-”

 

“That’s enough questions, just go ask Yukhei please.”

 

Donghyuck all but pushed Jungwoo away, earning another protest but he went towards his crush nonetheless. His steps were almost too cautious, practically turning to tip-toes as he approached Yukhei. Jungwoo had spent years preparing for this, Donghyuck apparently wasn’t too pleased at that fact - although Jungwoo had never understood why.

 

Before Jungwoo had realised, he’d tapped on Yukhei’s shoulder, the boy turning around to face him expectantly, wide puppy eyes and a light blush painting his cheeks. Cute, Jungwoo had thought.

 

“Uhm hi, Yukhei, I’m Jungwoo…” The boy had trailed off, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he extended his hand, cursing internally at how formal he was being.

 

“I know! I mean, I know.” Yukhei whispered after the librarian had glared at him for shouting, shaking Jungwoo’s hand enthusiastically and inviting him to sit down on the chair next to him. Jungwoo took the offer, only just making it onto the chair without shaking or nervously admitting his crush whilst crying his eyes out.

 

“S-so… Yukhei, I was wondering, if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?” The awkward silence that followed the statement sent alarm bells ringing in Jungwoo’s head, he refused to look up at the boy in front of him, imagining his face as one of complete disgust or horror. Why would Wong Yukhei, the most handsome and charming Gryffindor go to a ball with Jungwoo anyway. What was he thinking?

 

“Oh my goodness of course I would?” The unmanly squeal was enough to make Jungwoo melt as he peered at Yukhei through his lashes, blinking several times. Had he heard correctly?

 

“Can I hug you? I mean, this is a date right? You’re not asking me as a bro?”

 

Jungwoo laughed and shook his head, collapsing into Yukhei’s arms, “Of course it’s a date you giant idiot.”

 

If only the two had seen Donghyuck, stalking back down the corridor with tears in his eyes, muttering to himself about his stupidity. Of course, he was all alone once again. He might as well return to taunting Mark, it was all he was good at it seemed.

 

✧*。 5th year   ✧*。

 

Fifth year was hell, Mark had never felt so hurt and solitary, Yukhei was preoccupied with Jungwoo - as usual - pleasing the boy to his heart's content and spoiling him daily. It appeared that Mark had been forgotten, which meant that Donghyuck had taken the opportunity to return with full force.

 

It wasn’t until a rainy day in April that Mark had realised the effect of Donghyuck’s actions. That morning he had refused to eat, worried that Donghyuck would only come and throw his cereal in his face once again or pour coffee all over his work. Then he had hidden during class, opting to sit in the library and curl up among the books, napping until a group of first years stumbled upon him later in the day. There was still seemingly no reason for the endless barrel of torment Donghyuck was dragging him through, there was also no end in sight, for Mark it appeared as if he might as well reside himself to his ugly fate.

 

“Hey Mark, need some help down there?” The boy looked upwards, eyes locking with those of Jaehyun, his charms professor of three years now. After an event in which him and Donghyuck had been caught in a fight, throwing punches because of a minor spat, Jaehyun had been the one to separate the two, taking Mark to clean his wounds and put some sense into him. Since the fight, Mark had not retaliated, or cared for Donghyuck’s actions, only put up with them.

 

But that did not mean he had given up trying to discover the root of all the violence.

 

Taking Jaehyun’s hand and scrambling to his feet, Mark grabbed onto his books, smiling as a thank you and going on his way.

 

He wouldn’t have heard the crying had it been any other day.

 

“He hates me… Even Jungwoo hates me, I just know it.”

 

“Now now, don’t be silly.” The high pitched female voice caught Mark off guard as he listened in on the sniffling and soft cries through the wall.

 

“I’m not being silly, I hurt him all the time and it’s so stupid. I’m almost sixteen now… Why am I still being a bully?”

 

“Yes, now that’s a question you should be asking, it is your parents views of the boy’s father and not your own. Why do you listen to them Donghyuck? You should be able to make your own decisions and opinions.”

 

Mark froze upon the mention of Donghyuck’s name, the voices had been echoing so much he hadn’t realised. What was going on in there?

 

“You’re right Myrtle, but he runs away when he sees me now, I really did scare off my chance at being friends with him.” Donghyuck’s voice was so melancholy and upset that Mark almost felt bad for the boy, almost.

 

“At least you came to terms with everything, I’ve been waiting five years for you to do that.” Mark heard a loud sigh followed by a whine and something being thrown. Myrtle had probably decided to leave then and there because quick, tapping foot steps began to round the corner and Mark panicked. He couldn’t let Donghyuck see him.

 

But it was too late, thanks to the rain a small puddle had formed right in Mark’s path, leaving the boy unable to do anything as he slipped and  felt his knees collide with the stone, yelping loudly. He prepared for his head to hit the ground, but the impact never came. A pair of small arms snaked around his waist, pulling him up off the ground before letting go.

 

“See you around, noodles.” Donghyuck sounded so dejected as he walked away, Mark seemingly not thinking as he replied.

 

“Thank you Donghyuck…”

 

“No need Markie, no need.”

 

With a wave of his hand, the red haired boy turned the corner, a small smile making its way onto his lips as well as Mark’s. It was that moment that the sun began to shine, remnants of the rain creating a soft shine on the vibrant flowers outside.

 

✧*。 6th year   ✧*。

 

The soft sound of laughter rang throughout the owlery, Yukhei and Jungwoo reading through letters their families had sent them, asking them not to do anything too rated and graphic during their holiday together. Now the pair had the task of convincing their best friends to come along as well. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to make Donghyuck and Mark become better acquaintances, too perfect an opportunity in fact.

 

“Why don’t we ask them today? It’s almost lunch.” Yukhei grinned at his boyfriends suggestion, chuckling under his breath. 

 

“Yes, this better work or I’ll just drag Mark along whether he likes it or not.”

 

The comment sent the two off into another fit of laughter, carefully making their way back to school as students started to file out of their lessons and towards the great hall.

 

What they didn’t expect to find was Donghyuck standing on the Slytherin table, a bread roll in hand and aiming it at an equally vexed Mark. The two appeared to be having a stare off, as if daring the other to move and break into a full on fight. Yukhei and Jungwoo exchanged worried glances before shooting over to their best friends.

 

“What’s happening? Who started it?” Yukhei pressed for answers, looking between Mark and Donghyuck, trying to appear intimidating for the sake of his friends halting their silent battle.

 

“It was Mark Lee, he didn’t laugh at my joke and now he must die!”

 

The murmurs of the small crowd came to a stop, everyone chuckling amongst themselves as Jungwoo raised an eyebrow.

 

“Okay… Did that really require you attempting to kill him with bread?”

 

“Of course!” Donghyuck’s tone was comical and bordering on that of a pirates, preparing to make a crew mate walk off the plank and into the shark infested waters below.

 

Mark was the next one to laugh, shoulders shaking as sat down in front of Donghyuck who only looked at the blonde boy in disbelief. The scene had turned from one of comedy adventure film to amateur pantomime in seconds and Yukhei was soon following Mark with his loud, bellowing cackles.

 

“W-what? Guys? It’s not that funny come on.” Donghyuck all but whined, stomping his feet as he jumped off the table, huffing whilst turning on his heel and making his way out of the great hall. Safe to say, the four of them spent the summer together, although Mark and Donghyuck did their utmost best to stay at least ten feet apart.

 

✧*。 7th year   ✧*。

 

“You're such an idiot! This is the first time I try and be nice to you in seven years and all I get is this.” The words came as a shock to Donghyuck’s ears, Mark’s tone being particularly harsh and brash for the normally calm boy.

 

It was then that Donghyuck took stock of the situation, realising he had two very distinct options. One: he would come clean and tell Mark everything, absolutely every last little detail or two: he’d walk away and pretend this never happened. Between those two, he knew which he should choose, he also knew which one his family would choose for him.

 

He decided to defy them, picking option number one and running after the boy he’d slowly fallen for, the boy that, after seven years of torment, hadn’t been driven away.

 

“Mark wait, please, I know I’m an idiot but let me explain-”   
  
“Explain what?” There was the harsh layer of venom once again, had Mark finally given up on him? He couldn’t, Donghyuck thought to himself, not now that he was finally coming to terms with how horrible he’d been.

 

“Well, it’s a long story Mark, I’ve got a lot of explaining to do after all.” Donghyuck let himself smile only slightly as he brought Mark over to a bench, biting his lip as he begun.

 

“It really all started before first year, my parents always warned me about this man - who later turned out to be your father - he hadn’t done anything wrong in my eyes, his company was doing better than my parents and they resented him. I was young and impressionable though and they were so rude about you that as soon as I saw you on the platform I couldn’t control myself from being mean. At first, it was almost a joke, but my parents kept praising me for it and it got worse and worse and- oh my god I sound like an idiot don’t I?” Donghyuck looked up at Mark who only scoffed quietly, shaking his head.

 

“Anyway, it was third year when I realised something was up, big time. And then during fourth year, seeing Jungwoo fall head over heels in love with Yukhei only made it all worse. I was lonely and hurt and everything just felt like hell. So I acted out because it was all I knew how to do, that was the year that I’d hated myself the most because I’d realised I might be in love with you, even though you’d probably wanted me dead by that point.

 

“So what I’m trying to say Mark Lee is that I do like you and going on a date would be cute, as long as you don't throw a bread roll in my face.”

 

Donghyuck looked up to find the boy in front of him smiling like he'd never witnessed before, look of pure and beautiful happiness gracing his features. Mark could barely contain himself, a small squeal escaping his lips. It was finally happening.

 

“Sounds good to me, Hyuck.”

 

“Hey now! Don't wear out the nickname too fast noodles.” 

 

Donghyuck winked and it was in that moment that Mark knew, everything would turn out just fine.

 

He'd been on the other end of the spectrum for so long but maybe now, his feelings would have the chance to blossom and grow. Donghyuck would finally see that you couldn't judge someone before you met them and he would finally see the real side of the Slytherin boy he'd once known as an enemy turned to something, slightly less evil. 

 

After all, Hogwarts had dealt with enough of their problems. Maybe it was time to call a truce, they could do with throwing less bread rolls at the other and throwing more love around instead.

 

(Even if Donghyuck whined whenever Mark said that, claiming his cheesy ass would end up in the Black Lake. Mark knew he'd never carry out the threat, Donghyuck was a softie at heart in the end.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness it was a wild ride writing this and I really hoped you enjoyed reading it!!! I really enjoyed being part of the fic fest and I hoped I followed the prompt well and that you're happy with this ^^ Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
